


Too Good to Be True?

by polikszena



Series: Trips to Old Hollywood [4]
Category: For Me and My Gal (1942)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polikszena/pseuds/polikszena
Summary: Jo cannot believe what just has happened to her. What if it's all just a dream?
Relationships: Jo Hayden/Harry Palmer
Series: Trips to Old Hollywood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772395





	Too Good to Be True?

**Author's Note:**

> I write drabbles very rarely, and originally, I wanted to write something longer, but I got stuck with this idea, so in the end, I decided to make it a drabble.  
> Also, this is a small (indeed) collaboration for the Gene Kelly Movie Club.

As they ran through the train station with Harry’s fingers around her tiny little hand, Jo Hayden found herself wondering when she would wake up. Having been booked into The Palace in New York _and_ Harry Palmer reciprocating her feelings at the same night seemed too good to be true. It must have been a dream.

She gently squeezed his hand before letting it go, so she could get on the train. Then she turned back to take the suitcases from him.

Harry smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat.

And the alarm clock still didn’t go off.


End file.
